Cerveja
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tira a inibição de quem a bebe. Mas Dean Winchester se esqueceu disso quando abriu a primeira lata. Wincest, Teen!Cest


**Aviso: **_Wincest (ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre Sam e Dean), Teen!Cest, com Dean, 18 anos e Sam, 15. Personagens não me pertencem._

**Sinopse: **A cerveja, se tomada em altas doses, tira a inibição de quem a bebe. Mas Dean Winchester se esqueceu disso quando abriu a primeira lata. Wincest, Teen!Cest

**-X-**

"Dean"

Ainda imerso entre sonho e realidade, Dean mal se deu conta de seu nome sendo chamado.

"Dean!"

A voz estridente vibrou em seu cérebro, trazendo consigo uma dor aguda, porém não suficiente para acordá-lo, apenas para fazê-lo murmurar algo.

"Dean! Acorda!"

Vinda junto de um empurrão, que derrubou Dean da cama (seu corpo ainda enrolado no lençol barato e que irritava sua pele), a voz infantil de Sam finalmente alcançou seu objetivo.

"O que você quer?", ele resmungou, a voz grogue indicando a bebedeira da noite passada.

"Bora na piscina?"

"Sammy...", ele respirou fundando, se forçando a lembrar de que era seu _irmãozinho_ com quem estava falando, "Você viu que horas eu cheguei ontem?"

"Não... Acho que eu... eu já estava dormindo."

"Exatamente"

Dean puxou o lençol até seus ombros, se cobrindo. Encolheu as pernas e se remexeu contra o chão duro, tentando achar uma posição confortável — afinal, em pleno verão, entre um chão duro, porém frio, e uma cama dura e quente, a escolha era óbvia.

"E...?", Sam perguntou, confuso.

"Eu tô de ressaca, Sammy, me deixa dormir!", disse, começando a se irritar.

"Mas se você mergulhar, pode ser que a sua ressaca melhore!", Sam falou, cada palavra soando como um soco na cabeça de Dean, "Você não vai saber até tentar!"

"Sammy... Pra melhorar isso, só dormindo", explicou, se virando de costas para o irmão, "E você não tá me deixando fazer isso agora."

"Tá... Tá bom."

Sam soou tão magoado, que mesmo estando quase voltando à inconsciência, Dean se forçou a abrir os olhos e olhar pela primeira vez naquela manhã para o irmão.

O menino se jogou no sofá — uma nuvem de poeira se levantando ao seu redor e o fazendo tossir. Ele usava uma sunga, esperançoso que fosse conseguir uma resposta positiva de Dean.

"Por que você não vai sozinho?", o loiro perguntou.

"Ir na piscina sozinho é chato", reclamou, a voz baixa e triste, "Não tem o que fazer, não tem com quem conversar. É patético."

Dean se xingou mentalmente. E xingou-se de novo. E mais uma vez, apenas para ter certeza de que havia se xingado o suficiente.

Então, ele se levantou, com muito esforço, quase caindo de volta ao chão duas vezes, e cambaleou até sua mochila. Remexeu nela até encontrar um remédio que, de tão usual, já era quase da família. A cartela estava no fim, o que fez Dean pensar que precisaria sair para pegar mais em breve.

"Você... Você vai?"

Dean consentiu— se arrependendo logo em seguida, a dor se espalhando por todo o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça.

Era raro, afinal, os Winchesters se instalarem em um local tão próximo de uma piscina pública. Dean já tivera sua fase de mergulhar, ela passara logo depois de perder a mãe. Nunca fez conta de ter ou não uma piscina por perto. Mas Sammy... Sam nunca vira o mar. Duas vezes dentre seus 15 anos, teve a chance de nadar. Como, então, podia Dean negar essa possibilidade a ele?

Em menos de meia hora, Dean estava pronto. Ainda carrancudo, ainda com dor de cabeça, porém com uma bermuda e chinelos. Grunhiu algo enquanto andava para a porta, e saiu do quarto, sabendo que Sam, em sua ansiedade, o seguiria sem precisar de comando algum.

A piscina em si, estava vazia. Estando tão calor, Dean estranhou o fato — até ele lembrar de que era uma terça-feira, e que eles deveriam estar na escola. Mas apenas ignorou o fato — não era como se o pai fosse descobrir.

Com Sam vibrando ao seu lado, Dean estendeu a mão e segurou seu pulso para contê-lo de fazer algo estúpido (como sair correndo e dar uma bomba na água); porém o soltou imediatamente. Sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. Confuso, atribuiu o sentimento à ressaca e deixou o irmão correr à sua frente.

... Se arrependendo logo em seguida, já que Sam fez algo estúpido — saiu correndo e deu uma bomba na água, molhando quem estive nas bordas da piscina.

"Sam!", Dean esbravejou, encolhendo os ombros com o quão alta sua voz ressoou em sua própria cabeça.

Ele olhou ao redor, tentando avaliar o tamanho do estrago feito pelo irmão. Felizmente só houveram duas pessoas afetadas pela brincadeira: Um aposentado, barrigudo, com enorme bigode branco, que balança irritadamente um livro, tentando secar suas páginas, e... Uma das meninas mais bonitas que Dean já vira na vida. Com um busto avantajado que mal era escondido pelo biquíni, pernas grossas, cabelos negros e levemente encaracolados que lhe desciam os ombros, e um sorriso lindo e amigável na direção de Sam, divertindo-se com a felicidade do garoto.

"Me perdoe pelo meu irmão.", Dean não perdeu tempo de dizer a ela.

"Ah, não se preocupe", ela respondeu, seu tom soando como mel para os ouvidos de Dean, "Irmãos mais novos fazem isso mesmo. Tenho a prova viva bem ali.", continuou, apontando para uma menina que olhava para Sam, emburrada.

Dean riu, o mais sedutoramente que era capaz, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado da adolescente. Tirou a camisa na primeira chance que teve, querendo provar-se o macho alfa daquele lugar o quanto antes — ainda que não houvesse nenhuma disputa visível no clube.

Por debaixo das lentes dos óculos de sol, ela analisou o corpo de Dean, sorrindo satisfeita para si mesma e se inclinando na espreguiçadeira na qual estava deitada.

"Eu, unh... Sou Dean.", informou, ligeiramente embaraçado. Talvez aquela fosse, sem sombra de dúvida, _a_ menina mais bonita com quem Dean já conversara.

"Lisa."

"É um belo nome.", elogiou, debruçando-se para mais perto dela, "Assim como você."

"Obrigada", ela agradeceu, sorrindo.

Lisa tirou os óculos e sentou-se, o rosto a centímetros do de Dean. Seus olhos claros, com pupilas dilatas, lembravam os de uma leoa frente a frente com a caça. Sua língua, dançando por seu lábio inferior, atraiu a atenção de Dean, que já respirava pesado e se preparava para beijá-la.

"Você é lindo, Dean.", ela sussurrou, a boca quase roçando na do rapaz.

Os hormônios adolescentes o instigavam a se mover para frente, fechar aquela distância mínima. Era exatamente o que ia fazer, quando as palavras ditas caíram sobre ele como água fria.

"Uma pena que eu gosto de meninas."

Ele se jogou de volta na cadeira, com tanta força que quase caiu para trás. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, tudo em Dean denunciava sua surpresa. Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e se levantou, xingando entredentes.

Ia chamar Sam para ir embora, quando o viu entretido conversando com a irmã de Lisa — seus peitos próximos demais, a mão de Sam no braço da menina gritando as suspeitas de Dean de que eles estavam na mesma situação que o loiro se encontrava não mais que um minuto atrás.

Uma onda de calor trovoou por seu peito. Não soube — ou não queria — identificar o que exatamente ela significava, só sabia que não era agradável. Praticamente marchou até o irmão, seus ouvidos retumbando com a risada de Lisa ao fundo.

"Sammy", falou, autoritário, "Vamos embora"

Confuso, Sam olhou para cima, e negou com a cabeça.

"Você tava se divertindo com a Lisa, e eu vim conversar com a Lana", argumentou, "Sinto muito se você e a Lisa não deram certo, mas eu vou ficar aqui."

Dean sentiu o sangue subir para suas orelhas, um misto de fúria e algo mais. Grunhiu uma resposta (um hábito de quando estava cansado ou irritado demais) e foi embora, deixando para trás um casal e uma adolescente rindo às suas custas, e um velho barrigudo que se perguntava qual era a piada que tinha perdido.

* * *

O porteiro do prédio recostava a cabeça contra a parede, um fio de baba descendo pelo canto de sua boca. O portão requeria um chute para abrir, tão enferrujado estava. O elevador fedia à urina, e havia insetos procriando debaixo do carpete. Mas nada daquilo incomodava Dean tanto quanto a imagem que ele montava em sua cabeça de Sammy com Lana.

Ele piscou furiosamente, tentando afastar aquelas imagens, aqueles sentimentos. Eles eram errados. Errados.

A porta do quarto precário do motel quase se partiu quando foi batida com força. Assim como a geladeira pendeu para frente quando foi aberta violentamente. Mas a única coisa que importava para Dean naquele momento era acabar com o estoque de cervejas que tinha. Ficar tão bêbado que não iria se recordar do próprio nome — que o dirá os de Sam e Lana.

Ele se jogou no sofá, a garrafa gelada em mãos. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tomando uma golada de quase metade da bebida. Uma frase em particular se repetia em sua mente, uma tortura criada por si próprio para si mesmo.

"_Ele é seu irmão, e ele só tem 15 anos. Ele é seu irmão, e ele só tem 15 anos. Ele é seu irmão, e ele só tem 15 anos..."_

"PORRA!"

Percebeu que havia gritado no mesmo instante em que se deu conta que tremia. Os dedos apertavam firme a cerveja, e apesar de o líquido estar em um nível baixo, ainda respingava no chão devido ao tremor.

Apesar de todo o autocontrole que julgava ter, Dean sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto em questão de instantes. Ele as secou com as mãos e se levantou, andando aleatoriamente pelo quarto em uma tosca tentativa de se distrair.

Andou.

Andou.

Deu tantas voltas, que retirou a grossa camada de sujeira que cobria o chão.

Já estava na sexta, sétima, talvez oitava cerveja (ele nunca admitiria que havia perdido a conta) quando desistiu. Desistiu de tentar não pensar, de combater os próprios instintos.

Deitou-se na cama de Sam, inalando o odor já tão característico do irmão, e simplesmente desistiu.

* * *

Sam deixou escapar um palavrão quando checou seus bolsos, já na porta do prédio. Havia esquecido tanto o celular quanto as chaves no quarto. _Fantástico_.

Sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua e levantou o olhar. Sorriu para Lana, deixando sua raiva se derreter nas íris castanhas da garota.

"Algo de errado, Sam?"

"Nada", disse, dando um passo para mais perto dela," Eu esqueci minhas chaves. Mas meu irmão está lá, ele pode abrir pra mim"

"Ah, nada muito sério, então", ela riu, tocando seus lábios no dele.

Aproveitando-se da pouca movimentação daquela vizinhança — em especial às sete da noite — Sam apertou as unhas curtas na cintura de Lana, puxando-a contra si e a beijando calorosamente.

Não se importava com o fato de tê-la conhecido naquele mesmo dia. Era um Winchester; eles se mudavam muito, e muito rápido. Se ele quisesse ter sequer uma sombra de um relacionamento, tinha que agir em igual velocidade. E não havia tomado mais de uma tarde para convencer Lana de que ele era digno do tempo dela.

"Não quer mesmo que eu te acompanhe para casa?", ele perguntou, ligeiramente sem ar.

"Não. Eu moro aqui perto, não tem problema", ela justificou, sorrindo, "Te vejo amanhã?"

"Amanhã, com certeza. Eu passo na saída da sua aula."

Lana concordou, movendo-se para beijá-lo uma última vez antes de partir para sua própria casa. Sam foi pisando nas nuvens até o seu andar, a mente distraída, o olhar sonhador, e o sorriso bobo.

Aquele semblante só se quebrou quando levantou o punho para bater na porta de seu quarto. Sua mão estava quase em contato com a madeira, quando um som deveras esquisito o paralisou.

Um gemido.

Que distintamente viera de Dean.

"Mas que droga, Dean!", murmurou sozinho, "A gente tinha um trato!"

Desde que Dean havia entrado na puberdade — e colocado seus hormônios para agir — havia um trato claro entre os Winchester. Dean só tinha permissão para trazer garotas para o quarto se Sam não estivesse lá. E a menina deveria ir embora antes de Sam voltar. Caso contrário, que arranjassem outro lugar para agirem feito animais.

O que Sam estranhou, porém, enquanto esperava de braços cruzados os gemidos chegarem ao fim, é de que só havia a voz de Dean vinda de dentro do quarto. Não havia gemidos femininos. Portanto, ou Dean estava se divertindo sozinho, ou havia uma menina _muito_ infeliz ali dentro.

Ele bateu levemente na porta, como um teste. Mas não foi ouvido e, se foi, fora ignorado.

Os gemidos de Dean aumentavam gradativamente, e não pareciam muito longes do fim. Sam se lembrou de que havia uma chave extra com o porteiro, e desceu para pegá-la.

Saiu antes que pudesse ouvir o seu nome ser proferido pelos lábios grossos de Dean uma, duas, três vezes. Até que os gemidos cessaram.

Sam voltou emburrado, tendo levado uma bronca do velho grisalho e babão que dizia cuidar da portaria — mas na realidade só dormia boa parte do dia. Mas havia voltado com uma chave, e o importante era aquilo.

Destrancou a porta com cuidado, não querendo alarmar Dean (anos de experiência o ensinaram que a última coisa que ele poderia querer era assustar alguém que sempre tinha uma arma na cintura).

No entanto, o que encontrara era bem diferente do que esperava. Dean estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos fechados, apesar de sua respiração pesada indicar que estava acordado, a camisa jogada para o canto e o botão de sua calça desfeito, sua mão ainda dentro de sua _boxer_.

Sam piscou algumas vezes. Não sabia mais dizer se estava sonhando ou presenciando a realidade. Dean _sabia_ que aquela cama não era sua, certo?

"S... Sam?", chamou, soando tão grogue quanto mais cedo naquele dia, quando havia acabado de acordar

Sam bufou. Mal havia escurecido e o irmão já estava bêbado. Ótimo.

"Dean, o que está fazendo aí?"

"Ssshh...", ele tentou levar o indicador aos lábios, mas acabou levando-o às suas bochechas, "Vem cá, Sammy."

"Não. Por que eu iria?"

"Porque vo... você tem que ficar comigo", ele soluçou brevemente, os olhos pesados e entreabertos, "Ficar comigo, como eu... como eu fico com você."

Com um suspiro, Sam renunciou a tentativa de raciocinar com o irmão. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água, a aspirina já posicionada bem ao lado da jarra na geladeira, como prevenção. Ele levou o conjunto para Dean e sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando lhe dar o remédio.

"Vamos, Dean, você vai ficar melhor."

"Ssshhh...", ele repetia toda vez que Sam tentava dizer algo.

Dean encarou os olhos do irmão enquanto este dava algum discurso sobre a vergonha que ele era por ficar tão bêbado tão cedo. Lá dentro, espelhado na cor meio verde meio castanha, estavam todos os medos e desejos de Dean. Tudo que ele sempre quisera e temera ter representados em linhas pretas que manchavam o verde-acastanhado.

Ele não hesitou em subir a mão para a nuca de Sam.

Muito menos em puxá-lo para um beijo.

Sam ficou obviamente surpreso com a atitude de Dean, mas não conseguiu encontrar as forças para se afastar. Seus músculos estavam paralisados, seu cérebro havia perdido o controle sobre seu corpo.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma língua quente passar por seus lábios, insistindo em abrir caminho. Permitiu que sua boca se partisse minimamente, quase que em um reflexo. Mas foi o suficiente para que Dean se aproveitasse da brecha, inclinando a cabeça para poder beijar Sam mais profundamente.

Um gemido subiu involuntariamente pelo peito de Sam, morrendo ao entrar em choque com um ganido de prazer de Dean.

"Você não... não tem gosto de Sammy", Dean grunhiu entre beijos, "Você tem gosto... de menina. Por quê, Sammy?"

Sam fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar naquilo. Ainda estava tentando entender o que estava se desenrolando ali. Ele abriu as mãos contra o peito de Dean, afastando-o sutilmente.

"Você tem gosto de cerveja.", constatou, se levantando. "Sobrou alguma na geladeira?"

"Você não...", Dean soluçou, quase caindo ao tentar seguir os passos de Sam, "Você não me... me quer?"

Sam olhou por cima de seus ombros, desolado com a imagem do irmão. Dean estava meio sentado, meio de pé, claramente triste, com a postura curvada. Não era típico de Dean deixar que qualquer um o visse triste. Mesmo quando bebia, era difícil ele deixar alguma emoção, que não o êxtase, fluir.

"Eu preciso de algumas cervejas antes de considerar essa resposta"

Mas a verdade era que já sabia. Que fosse culpa da sua proximidade extrema do irmão, ou dos malditos hormônios adolescentes, mas Sam vinha olhando para Dean de um jeito diferente já há alguns meses. Não queria admitir que adoraria a chance de dar um passo a mais com Dean, mas...

"Você não... não pode beber", Dean falou, cambaleando em sua direção, "Você só tem 15 anos."

"Dane-se. Você bebia com 13."

Talvez umas cervejas a mais deixassem sua visão mais borrada. Talvez danificassem o seu julgamento. Mas também o ajudariam a ver com mais clareza dentre a neblina que era o temor e o preconceito.

* * *

_A ser continuado_


End file.
